Time Knows No Boundries
by wolves-eye
Summary: Royai Oneshot. When Riza Hawkeye refuses to wake because of a knife wound, Roy mustang can't help but feel it is his fault. Being in a office with only him, and Riza, gives him time to think about his feelings for his lieutenant.


Yeah Disclaimer, duh i dont own any of these cool people. Story and the idea are completely utterly and absolutly mine. So no touchy

And a lil note, i know Riza is really out of character in this. Its supposed to be back during the Ishbal war so they were a bit younger and i really couldn't imagine what she would be like so i devolped my own personality for her.

Enjoy 3

* * *

She hadn't woken in hours. Hours that flew by with such speed it seemed to be beyond Colonel Mustang's competence on why it seemed that only minutes had passed. Minutes, seconds, hours, all a blur when really, Riza was the only one he was thinking about.

There she lay, propped up on his lap, eyes shut tight, hair falling loose, and basically just a mess. Her sweet serene face held no emotion but peace; she was after all fast asleep. Roy hoped it wouldn't be long, but the gash on her upper chest held a lingering fear.

_If I had just been there at the right time, if I just stayed by her for a second more. If I had told her…, I loved her. _The relentless badgering in his mind hadn't stopped since she collapsed to the ground, a tiny blade protruding from the delicate skin above her breast. A rapid blush quickly spread over his cheeks as he swallowed his Adam's apple and removed his hands from Hawkeye's blond hair.

He couldn't possibly do anything to her while she remained in this state anyway. The fuehrer was supposed to check on them quite a bit ago, but not a single person had knocked on the door to his office. Not even the nurses. He had been the one cleaning her bandages every hour. She wore a light fitting camisole (more tempting to our poor colonel.) that barely rose to where her wound was. It was tightly wrapped with gauze strips that were now stained with the crimson liquid, which was still spilling from the open wound. While her boots had been flung off on the ride to HQ, her military pants were still on.

Roy shifted in his seat a bit, trying to disturb her sleep. As badly as he wanted her to wake, an unhappy Riza meant a gun to the head. As badly as he _wanted her._ Even through his worrying, a smirk spread onto his face.

_Oh she'd kill me. _But then again, they had become so close they started to use each other's real names in conversations. It couldn't hurt.., right? He traced her lips, as softly as his calloused fingers could manage. He teased himself briefly, ruffling her golden locks of hair and breathing in the scent of arousing lavender. He looked down at her sleeping figure with a smile, having to brush his black bangs from clouding his view. Grabbing her fore-arms gently, he pulled her up closer to his chest. He cuddled her, sharing his warmth with her feeble body as it shivered. His fingers slowly traced the contours of her sleek arms, sweaty with the perspiration of her struggle.

She wasn't dying. The doctors had all assured him she would live, considering the perpetrator was an amateur by far, and the dagger had just barely gotten through her skin. It still shocked him that Riza hadn't pulled out her gun and shot the guy. The way she fell backwards, and how he rushed to catch her, not before burning him to a crisp. His vile scream on the Ishbal battlefield was mingled in with the many others, but Roy's seemed to reverberate throughout the whole country. His scream wasn't one fearing death of himself, but one for the woman he adored so very much.

He cursed silently with regret. The coward he was, he refused to tell her, and then _this._

"Colonel?" Roy jumped out of his stupor with such surprise from hearing her soft voice. It was barely a whisper. Her eyelashes fluttered over her chocolate eyes with confusion, fingers brushing over the wound. "agh," she murmured, wincing as she found the puncture wound.

"Riza!" He embraced her frail body, careful not to squeeze around her chest too tightly. The hug was inevitable; she pushed against his chest as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Roy! Haha," she giggled teasingly and pounded against his chest as he buried his face on the nape of her neck, "stop really that hu..hurts!" He withdrew in his giddy hysteria and smiled at the sight of her face. Alive, energetic, and just Riza. He let a chuckle escape his throat, as he reluctantly untwined his arms from her slender waist. She yawned, still propped up on his lap, and looked around the office with an exhausted expression.

"How…, What?" Riza frowned, patting down her pants to feel for her gun.

"You were stabbed Riza."

"Yes I remember that…," she looked at him with wide eyes, gently prodding her bandages, "I remember you screaming too." Roy's face flushed. He relayed the image of her body being tossed through the air, and growled.

"He, I.., I couldn't save you," he choked out, and looked away with shame.

"What do you mean by that Roy?" she said with an incredulous tone, and cupped his face in her hands, "I'm still here."

"You've been asleep for several hours, your wound has barely stopped bleeding, and I just…I thought you were going to _die _out there, Riza. I really truly couldn't get your image out of my head. Just the fact that I could have stopped that guy, it drives me insane!" he retorted, shaking his head with discontent. She started to crawl further up his lap but suddenly stopped.

"Ah, ouch," Her hands shot up to her chest, the spot above her breast a vivid red.

"Ah shit, let me help," he reached for the damp rag that sat on his desk, and ringed out all the water. Gently he patted the spot, holding the warm rag there. Silence draped the air as he ran the warm water over her chest. Riza smiled and took the rag from his hands.

"Thanks," she whispered. He took a moment to bask in her feminine beauty one more time; when she wasn't wearing the same outfit everyday she was even more appealing. Her fingers fumbled with a blond lock of hair, the same way he was fumbling for words.

"You're beautiful," he blurted without thinking. The words that were on his mind were meant to stay there. But even then it took him a few silent filled seconds to realize the words he had just blurted to his first lieutenant.

"What?"

"I said, you're beautiful." A handsomely charming grin played on his lips as he become more confident in his words. They sparked a blush on her pale cheeks and she looked down with embarrassment.

"Thank you," she mumbled in an almost inaudible tone. Bringing her gaze to meet his, something sparked. A revolution in the tension that held the silence together, it just snapped. He came crashing down on her, trapping her between the couch and his rapid breathing body. Her hands came up in defense, but being as soft as he could pushed them out of the way, as he tenderly kissed her. Her lavender scent was messing with his thought process, it was truly intoxicating. Everything about her invited him in. Her smile as he trailed kisses up her neck, the temptation of her glimmering brown eyes. _Everything._

"I love you," he choked out before kissing her soft lips again. Hesitantly he removed the pressure of his chest from her body and hovered over her. She giggled, staring into his pitch black eyes. Nuzzling his nape, Riza brought her hands up to his ear. Taking his face in her hands, she crashed his lips onto hers again.

"I love you too," she laughed into his ears after reluctantly pulling away. Her beauty was mind-reeling, teasing him for more after hearing her response. But stopping mid-kiss, he smiled. Giving him a confused look, she sat up under him.

"What's wrong?" Her head cocked to one side, her disheveled hair framing her face in an almost childish way.

"For years, I've been too afraid to even say those words in the same sentence let alone to you. And now they're out and," he cradled her body protectively. She fell limp in his grasp, speechless to his words.

"You know…, I don't blame you for my wound," she prodded it again and locked eyes with him, "If it wasn't for that, you'd still be a coward." Her tongue popped out and she giggled hysterically at his expression. Mouth hanging agape, they collapsed in laughter. Holding each other tightly, they giggled and laughed.

"yeah, I love you too Riza."

* * *

yeah ew right? I had trouble ending it. I'll probably redo it but R&R? 


End file.
